La Revancha: Yugi vs Judai
by Legend12
Summary: Espero les gute mucho este fic: han pasado 3 años desde el enfrentamiento de Yugi contra Judai, ahora este ultimo quiere volver a ver a sus viejos amigos, y tambien a aquella mujer a quien ama, pero un nuevo desafio llego    ¿logra Judai vencer a Yugi aho


**Buenos señoras y señores de , este fic lo tengo desde un tiempo en foros dz, pero ahora quiero publicarlo para ustedes, espero les guste**

**Psd: como toda la gente, no soy dueño de yu gi oh DM y GX,**

**Capitulo 1._ regresando de las batallas**

Flash back

_El escenario de la batalla era simplemente impresionante, 2 grandes contendientes del duelo de monstruos estaban en pleno duelo, y cada un dio lo mejor de si_

_-Judai, eres un gran duelista lo admito, pero esto termino cuando invoque a Slifer- anuncio el rey de los duelos_

_-Si, el es muy impresionante, y bueno que mas me queda, ¡Neos ataca a Slifer!- ordeno el castaño_

_En efecto Neos fue a atacar, pero Slifer lo intercepto con su relámpago centelleante_

_Judai lp: 0_

fin del flash back

En cuanto termino esta batalla, Judai cayó en un desierto, y días mas tarde, empezaría su viaje por el mundo, venciendo a una gran cantidad de demonios, y ayudando a la gente con su poder, pero 3 años después de aquel enfrentamiento, Judai decidió descansar de tantas batallas.

Ahora estaba en una pequeña ciudad, en un pequeño parque de diversiones, casi no había nadie, solo el y sus amigos espíritus mientras se mecía en un columpio

-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees Yubel?-

-Es cierto Judai- contesto el espíritu

-Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que he vivido, mientras viajaba por el mundo, lo único que puedo destacar fue el enfrentamiento que tuve junto con Yugi y Yusei contra ese malvado de Paradox, eso quiere decir, que necesito algo mejor, algo con mas emoción-

-Judai no te exasperes, tal vez lo que necesites es descansar- recomendó Neos

-¿Descansar? ¿y que pasara con la gente que necesita de mi poder?-

-Nunca dije que te detuvieras, mucho de algo no siempre es bueno, y creo que ahora eso te vendría muy bien- le contesto el guerrero

-Es cierto Neos- de repente Judai saco de un de sus bolsillos, una de sus mas preciadas posesiones, era el dibujo que sus amigos le habían hecho para que los recordara –amigos, los extraño mucho, Kenzan, Sho, Daichi, Jun, Johan, Fubuki, y en especial a…-

Judai no pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento recordó aquella noche, el cielo estrellado, una gran luna, los 2 estaban cerca del mar… sin embargo el fue muy despistado como para hablarle, tal recuerdo hizo que se deprimiera un poco

-¿Qué ocurre Judai?- inquirió Yubel

-Nada Yubel, esto algo triste, es todo

-Es por Asuka ¿verdad?- pregunto Neos

-Así es, esa noche pude haberle dicho todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había callado, ella estaba tan hermosa bañada por la luz de la luna, pero aun así, no me atreví, era todavía muy inmaduro, y no entendía bien lo que era el amor-

-Hehe, tal vez habías madurado con respecto a defender a la gente que quieres, pero veo que aun no eras capaz de madurar por ese aspecto- dijo Yubel

-Ya me decidí- Judai se bajo de su columpio –ire a visitar a mis amigos, no importa donde estén, y después ire a estados unidos, a ver a Asuka-

-Así se habla amigo mió- respondió el guerrero –de todos modos hace tiempo que no los ves

-Es cierto, verlos de nuevo me traerá tantos recuerdos de la academia, ¡Ya no puedo esperar para verlos de nuevo!

Animado Judai emprendió viaje a ciudad Domino, mientras ahí en esta misma ciudad, era ya de mañana, la tienda del señor muto estaba empezando a cambiar, ya que era más grande, la razón: la familia muto tenia una nueva integrante.

Así es gente, después de que Atem se fuera, Anzu pasó mas tiempo con Yugi, y poco a poco ambos se fueron enamorando, y 7 años mas tarde se casaron, ahora Yugi ya no es el mismo infantil de antes, el ahora es mas maduro.

En este momento, Yugi estaba entrando al cuarto donde estaba su esposa, un poco sorpresivamente le llevaba el desayuno a la cama

-Buenos días Yugi-

-Buenos días Anzu, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Muy bien, ay gracias por traerme el desayuno, no te hubieras molestado-

-No importa Anzu, hoy estoy de buen humor, no se porque, pero presiento que algo bueno pasara hoy-

-Ay que bueno- de repente algo le sucedió a la joven –lo lamento Yugi, tengo que ir al baño-

-¿Y ahora que le sucederá?-

De repente del baño, se escucho como Anzu vomitaba, al parecer algo le había caído mal al estomago… o era algo mas

-no puede ser, ¡Anzu!-

Yugi saco a su esposa del baño, ella estaba un poco débil

-Yugi, no me siento muy bien-

-No te preocupes Anzu, te llevare al hospital-

Ambos 2 salieron de la tienda, el señor Salomón llamo al hospital, 2 horas mas tarde en el hospital, Yugi y sus amigos estaban en la sala de espera, aguardando para saber que había ocurrido con Anzu, finalmente un medico salía con una nota, y se la entrego al tricolor, que al ver lo que esta decía, se dio una gran sorpresa…

Ya afuera, Jonouchi y Honda hablaban con su amigo, acerca de lo que había pasado

- Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer compadre?- pregunto Jonouchi

-No lo se muy bien, ahora tendré que cuidar bien de Anzu-

-Lo sabemos amigo, el problema es, que la gente va a seguir retándote ya que eres el rey de los duelos, no te va a dejar tiempo para nada- sugirió Honda

-Entonces me llego la hora, tendré que retirarme- anuncio su amigo

-¡QUE COSA!- gritaron al unísono sus amigos

-Así es, he estado ya mucho tiempo como rey de los duelos, creo que llego la hora de retirarme-

-Jeje, no será así de sencillo-

Los 3 amigos se voltearon a ver quien hablaba, en efecto era Kaiba

-Así que ya planeas irte del reinado verdad Yugi?-

-Así es Kaiba, contesto el tricolor

-He, pues si quieres retirarte, antes tendrás que jugar conmigo, ya que solo yo después de ti, tiene el honor de ser rey de los duelos-

No se sabe cuando, ni como, pero rápidamente Jonouchi golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Kaiba en la cara haciéndolo retroceder

-Siempre he querido hacer eso- anuncio el atacante

-¡Cachorro de mier… ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- inquirió furioso kaiba

-¡No me digas cachorro, y se nota que solo viniste a fastidiar a yugi, te mereces ese golpe, incluso que te de una paliza ahora mismo

Sin embargo honda los separo a ambos - ¡ya cállense los 2, parecen niños peleándose!-

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambos

-Pues la verdad, Kaiba no te ofendas, pero yo pensaba en alguien más para ser mi sucesor-

-¡EN TU CARA AMARGADO!, no serás el sucesor de yugi ¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!- le grito Jonouchi

-Grrrr, ¡¿y quien es el tipo que merece mas que yo ser el rey de los duelos? ¿Quién?-

-Tranquilo Kaiba, tu ya tuviste tu tiempo, hay que darle oportunidad a alguien mas- comento Yugi

-Eso es cierto kaiba- argumento Honda

-Bien, ya responde- pidió el millonario

-Su nombre es Judai Yuki, ahora debe estar viajando por el mundo, pero no creo que se oponga a venir aquí a ciudad Domino-

-¿Espera? Judai yuki fue un de los estudiantes en mi academia de duelos, bueno quiere decir que al menos habré tenido el honor de tener al futuro rey de los duelos en ese lugar-

-Espera, si el esta viajando por el mundo ¿no crees que será muy difícil encontrarlo?- pregunto el rubio

-Es cierto, pero tengo a cierto amigo millonario que puede ayudar con eso… esperen ¿A dónde fue Seto?-

El ya estaba corriendo a gran velocidad, para su desgracia Jonouchi y Honda lo interceptaron

-Bien lo haré, lo haré, transmitiré una cadena de televisión, para que Judai vea si acepta tu reto o no-

-Excelente, _solo espero que lo escuche_- pensó para sus adentro el rey de los duelos


End file.
